


Strawberry or Vanilla?

by bennyandthevamps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, sam's just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennyandthevamps/pseuds/bennyandthevamps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A pinch hitter fic for the July Spn Writing Challenge! Prompt: ice cream, partner: randomdestielfangirl.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote>





	Strawberry or Vanilla?

**Author's Note:**

> A pinch hitter fic for the July Spn Writing Challenge! Prompt: ice cream, partner: randomdestielfangirl.tumblr.com

Dean looked around at the stalls as he walked down the boardwalk. He and Sam had finally gotten to go on a vacation, and Florida was turning out to be exactly what everyone had made it out to be. There were plenty of beautiful women sunbathing, great food, and huge beaches packed with people.

Today Dean left Sam on the beach so that he could get a good look at the ocean from the end of the boardwalk. There were shops packed into the boardwalk; restaurants, souvenir stalls, sweet shops, and ice cream stands. As he walked the scents in the air changed, from ocean salt to delicious seafood to sickly sweet ice cream and candy. He walked the whole boardwalk, turning up the section at the end that went into the ocean a little ways.

Dean noticed a bar at the end of this part of the boardwalk, and started to walk towards it, seeing people fishing along the way. When he got to the bar he sat down on one of the stools and felt the breeze from one of the fans inside.

A bartender rushed in front of Dean and put down a small cocktail napkin.

“One moment please,” he said as he rushed back to the other side of the bar to deliver another patron’s drink. It looked like he was the only bartender working. Dean looked around and waited for the bartender to come back. The bar wasn’t too crowded, maybe twelve people, but Dean figured that serving pushy tourists by yourself was probably pretty shitty.

After a few minutes the bartender popped back up in front of Dean. He was wearing a black t-shirt and black shorts, something Dean couldn’t even imagine doing right now in the 90-degree weather, but the bartender didn’t look like he was sweating at all.

“What can I get for you?” The bartender asked.

“Hey, uh, normally I’m not a creative drinker, pretty much a beer and whiskey guy, but what’re they drinking over there? Is that some sort of special?” Dean pointed to a couple who were drinking a bright blue frozen drink with little umbrellas sticking out of it that he had noticed earlier.

“Oh, well that’s actually something that’s not on our menu. They’re regulars here, and whenever I bartend they just ask me to make something new for them. But I can recreate it for you if you want. It’s blue raspberry flavored.”

“Well if it’s a secret special then count me in,” Dean said smiling.

“I’ll get that for you right away then,” the bartender said, smiling back.

Dean spun his stool around and leaned on the bar while he waited for his drink. He thought about how people were always out walking around on the beach here. This place really was like paradise.

“Here’s your drink,” the bartender said sliding the bright blue drink towards Dean.

“Thanks,” Dean said smiling again. He took a sip of the sweet drink. “Hey, this is great,” Dean said leaning over the bar to catch the bartender’s attention, “thanks again, uh, what’s your name?”

“Castiel,” the bartender said, walking back to Dean’s side of the bar. He had just finished washing off some glasses, and no one needed a drink at the moment, so he leaned on the bar to talk to Dean for a little while.

“Cas-Castiel, that’s an interesting name,” Dean said, continuing to sip at his drink. He knew this was going to make him pretty tipsy pretty fast, but he didn’t care. He was on vacation!

“Thank you,” Castiel said, “interesting names are sort of a family thing.”

“Yeah?” Dean was getting a better look at Castiel now that he was talking to him, and he started to notice that his eyes were the same shade of blue as his drink. Dean thought about that, and the man’s floppy black hair, and how his eyes crinkled while he smiled as they talked, and soon Dean realized two things. One, he was pleasantly buzzed, and two, in the time that he and Castiel were talking he had started to get a pretty big crush on this blue-eyed bartender.

Dean was halfway through his second drink when it started to slow down again at the bar. Castiel was drying off some glasses and putting them in the rack in front of Dean. Now was a better time than any for Dean to try and make a move.

“So, Castiel,” Dean started, “what time do you get off today?” Castiel looked up from the glass that he was cleaning surprised.

“Nine.”

“Well, listen, and I don’t want you to feel any pressure because you have to be nice or anything, but I was just wondering, would you maybe want to go for a walk down the boardwalk after you get off?” Castiel looked at his watch and saw that it was 8:40. He didn’t have any plans tonight, or really any nights for that matter, and he did think this Dean was pretty nice.

“Sure, I would like to do that,” Castiel said, smiling at Dean.

“Great! I’ll just go let my brother Sammy know what’s going on and I’ll meet you back here at nine!”

“Okay, goodbye Dean.”

“See you soon Cas!” Dean waved and started back down the boardwalk. He found Sam in one of the restaurants and told him his plans for the rest of the night. Then he headed back to the bar.

Dean and Castiel met back at the bar and walked down the boardwalk for a little while. Most of the shops were closed, but Dean spotted an open ice cream shop. They stopped and ordered, and then sat down on a bench to eat.

“God, it’s such a beautiful night, isn’t it Cas?”

“Yes, the weather here is quite good when it’s not the middle of the day.”

“Yeah, then you’ve either got to be napping or in the water,” Dean said chuckling, “so you’re more of a vanilla guy?” Dean pointed at Castiel’s vanilla ice cream. Castiel looked down at his ice cream and shrugged.

“I suppose so. It’s a pretty plain flavor, but it’s never too sweet. You like strawberry?” This time Castiel waved at Dean’s cone. It was filled with strawberry ice cream.

“Well, now I do,” Dean said smiling, “I never used to get it when I was a kid because ‘pink is for girls’ but I don’t really care anymore.”

“That’s good, you should enjoy what you want.”

“Yeah, the best is when it has chunks of strawberries in the ice cream, so good! Wanna try a little?” Castiel looked at Dean’s ice cream and nodded. “Here,” Dean said, holding the cone near Castiel’s lips. Castiel took a bite of the ice cream. It was sweet, with the little chunks of strawberry Dean was talking about.

“It’s good.” Castiel said. He licked his lips and noticed Dean’s eyes lingering there. “Would you like to try some of mine?” Castiel asked.

“I’d love to,” Dean said smiling. Castiel lifted his cone towards Dean, but instead of leaning in to the cone Dean went past it and pressed his lips against Castiel’s.

Dean pulled away and smiled at Castiel again. Dean’s face was flushed and his ears were red. Castiel opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped. Dean put his free hand on Castiel’s cheek. Their eyes met and they sat like that for a moment, taking in each other and the realization of what just happened.

Dean laughed and moved his hand to Castiel’s. “I never realized vanilla could taste so good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
